


Nightmare

by CarryOnPhan



Series: Phan Oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent!Dan, Very fluffy, parent!phan, parent!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comforts his and Phil's son after he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short, hopefully I will have a longer one up soon.

Dan's POV

I felt phil nestled his head into my chest as we lay on our bed, he was already asleep after he reluctantly turned off his mac book after I persuaded him too as we needed to get up early the next morning. I am such hypocrite I thought as I lay staring at my phone scrolling through the mass of people who had tweeted me. 

"Daddy?" My son called from the hallway "yeah" I replied, he poked his cute little head round the door way to see me "what's wrong little dude?" I said as he padded silently over to me.

"I had a nightmare" he said as I little tear rolled down his cheek, I wiped it away and put my phone down so I could and sit up, carefully so not waking phil, and so he could sit on my lap. 

"Can you remember what happened?" Said as I rubbed his back to comfort him, "you and daddy got taken away by a scary dragon" he said as another tear rolled down his cheek. "Shhhh it's okay, no scary dragons are going to take me and daddy" I replied laying back down in bed and lying my son down on my tummy so he could sleep. 

"Sleep now my brave little man" he let out a quite giggle In response and snuggled into my chest as phil moved back into his previous position nestled into my shoulder. 

"Night night my two favourite boys" I said as kissed the top of my sons head and then my husbands.


End file.
